Billy Lee
Summary Billy Lee is one of the main protagonists of the Double Dragon game series. Heir to the Chinese martial art, Sou-Setsu-Ken. Billy began learning Chinese Kenpo from his father at 12 years of age and mastered several martial arts forms during the following eight years until he turned 20 when he inherited the title of "Sou-Setsu-Ken Master" and established the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo with his older brother to teach citizens how to defend themselves from the Black Warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Billy Lee Origin: Double Dragon Gender: Male Age: 20 (When he became the heir to the Southern-style of Sou-Setsu-Ken) Classification: Human, Sou-Ketsu-Ken Master Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Fought Skullmageddon who completely destroyed a continent, which is calced at this level) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Jackson, whose attacks are lightning-quick), likely higher Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to his girlfriend Marian Kelly, who landed a punch on Skullmageddon after he fell from the Moon to Earth in less than 3 minutes), likely higher (Can dodge/react to Skullmageddon's lasers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can pick up a barrel or a oil drum and throw it with no effort) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Can survive hits from Skullmageddon) Stamina: Superhuman (Took down a whole gang alongside Jimmy Lee in less than a day) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Weapons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation (As seen in the Neo-Geo game), Healing and Resurrection (Can share his health/revive Jimmy via High-Five. Heals himself or an enemy via Healing Touch mixtape), Statistics Amplification and Aura (Doubles his attack damage and flashes red when using Gleam. Can become more than twice as powerful at 50 consecutive hits via Successive Strikes mixtape), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with melee attacks via Stunner mixtape), Magic (Via Magic Gambit mixtape), Damage Boost (Via Desperation mixtape), Regeneration (Low; Can regain some health via Absorb mixtape), Fire Manipulation (Via Flaming Fist. Can conjure fireballs via Fireball mixtape), Homing Attack and Electricity Manipulation (Can summon homing lightning bolts via Lightning mixtape), Summoning (Can summon dragon spirits via Dragon Swarm mixtape), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons and Bomb Toss mixtape), Possession (Via "Double Dragon" medallion), Transformation (In the film/Neo-Geo/TV series) grants Flight and Air Manipulation (Can create strong gusts of wind by spinning his blades like a propeller) Standard Equipment: A list of weapons, mixtapes, Dragon Sword, samurai-like armor and two detachable sickle-like blades (when transformed), Dragon Claw daggers Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *Can shatter a thick brick wall at ease in Double Dragon II: The Revenge (Strength) *Is capable of leaving afterimages and keep up with various opponents, including Abobo, who leave them as well in Double Dragon (Neo-Geo; Speed) *Can evade shots fired from Willy Mackey's machine gun (Speed) *Can dodge Jackson's lightning-fast attacks (Speed) *Comparable to Marian, who punched Skullmageddon after he fell from the Moon to Earth in 3 minutes (Speed) *Can take hits from Abobo, who can shatter a large section of a brick wall at ease within a second (Durability) *Can take hits from Skullmageddon, who completely destroyed a continent in Double Dragon Neon (Durability) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flaming Fist/So Syu Ga:' *'Dragon Punch/Rekko Ha:' *'Spinning Kick/Ryu Bi Sen:' Can be done in the air as well. *'Super Flaming Dragon Fist/Cho So Syu Ga:' *'Dragon Transformation:' **'Fireball/Hi Ryu Ken:' **'Flaming Dragon Punch/Ryu Jin Ken:' **'Flaming Dragon Kick/Ryu Jin Kyaku:' **'Double Dragon/Sho Ryu Ha:' Notes: *Respect thread *The feats were calced by ProtoDude/ClassicGameGuys on DeviantArt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Double Dragon Category:Tier 5 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon User Category:Human Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans